The Spacebook Page
by DogDays124
Summary: Noticing that no one is playing outside anymore, Kevin decides to investigate. So he goes over to Eddy's house and discovers that everyone's got a Spacebookpage. So Eddy makes him a one. The next day at school, Nazz is mad at him. Post Big Picture movie.


**The Spacebook Page**

Kevin was riding his favorite bike across the Cul-de-Sac. Usually, he would have a great time. But no. Nobody else was outside. Kevin thought this was strange. He noticed that in the last few days, mostly everybody was inside. He decided to investigate. The first place he thought to go was at Eddy's house and that's where he went.

All three Ed's were in Eddy's room. Eddy was on his computer, Edd was on his laptop, and Ed was using his iPhone 4½. Kevin knocked on Eddy's backyard door and Ed opened it up.

"Hey Kevin!" Ed greeted. Kevin waved briefly but then sat down on Eddy's bed.

"How's it going Kevin?" Eddy asked, not looking up from the computer.

"Have you noticed that recently no one, except me, is outside?" Kevin questioned. Edd and Ed shrugged their shoulders.

Eddy tapped the spacebar repeatedly while saying, "Really? I haven't noticed." Kevin sighed.

"Well, what are you all doing?"

"Spacebooking." All three Eds said in unison. Kevin scratched his head. He had no idea what that was.

"What's that?" Then again in unison, all three Eds gasped obnoxiously. "I wish you guys wouldn't do that!"

Eddy got up from the computer and walked up to Kevin. This is a very serious issue. "You mean to tell me you don't know what Spacebook is?" Kevin shook his head.

"I've never even heard of it." Eddy then laughed thinking it was a big joke. He nudged Kevin.

"That's a good one! Ahahahaha! Eh… Why is nobody laughing?"

Silence.

Eddy gasped again, "You've got to be joking!" Kevin shook his head again. Eddy placed a hand on his head and paced around.

"Maybe he's just crazy… Maybe he's just crazy…" Eddy murmured.

"Well, who gives a crap!" Kevin demanded. Eddy chuckled and patted Kevin on the back.

"Just this whole little redneck town!" Eddy exclaimed. Kevin removed his hat and looked down.

"Hey, come back tomorrow and I'll have a surprise for you." Kevin nodded and then left for home.

Kevin returned the very next day as Eddy had directed. Kevin knocked on his door and just like yesterday, Ed opened it for him.

"Hello! Um, what was your name again?" Kevin groaned and just walked over to Eddy. Though, Edd and Eddy didn't even notice he was there.

Eddy sang, "I've got more friends than Double Dee! I got more friends than Double Dee!"

"Excuse me? Since when do I encompass fewer friends than Eddy?" Double D questioned, crossing his arms.

"When Rolf's cow, Beatrice, confirmed request!"

"Ed, how many friends do you have?" Double D asked.

"58." Ed replied, looking up from his iPhone 4½. Double Dee scoffed. They all had more friends than him.

"Uh, guys!" Kevin called. They all looked at him. Eddy smiled. He got up and pushed Kevin over to the computer.

"Well here it is. Do you like it?" Kevin didn't really know what he was looking at.

"Uh, what is it?" Kevin said, confusedly while scratching his head. Eddy smacked him in the back of his head.

"It's your own Spacebook page, stupid!" Kevin sat in front of the computer.

"Y-you made me a Spacebook?" Kevin stuttered.

Eddy nodded, "Now you can add all your friends and then post the crap that happens to you every five minutes!" Eddy explained, "Oh and your password is spandexlover19."

"What? Really dude? Why spandexlover19?"

"I thought it was perfect for you!" Eddy clarified, chuckling. Kevin cursed inwardly and then looked Spacebook over.

"What are you waiting for? Like something!"

"Oh yeah, I'm all twittered."

"You want a Twitter too? Well why didn't you say something?" Eddy hailed, getting overexcited. Kevin calmed him down.

"No, I don't even know what that is." Eddy face palmed.

"Ay caramba! You've got a lot to learn!"

So, being forced by Eddy, Kevin was on Spacebook all night. He liked many pages and added a few kids in the Cul-de-Sac. Though he didn't like it as much as Eddy would have liked.

The next day, they had to go to their school, Peach Creek Jr. High. Kevin walked down the hall casually. He noticed everyone was talking Spacebook. He was mystified. It was just so weird that out of nowhere, Spacebook was on everyone's minds.

He went over to his locker and started putting in his combo. But Nazz stood behind him. Kevin turned around and smiled. He waved at his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Nazz!" Kevin greeted. Then for no reason, she smacked him in the face and left a mark. "What was that for, yo?"

"Am I a joke to you?" Nazz asked.

"Huh?" Kevin said confusedly.

"I just wanna know. Am I a joke to you? If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Then Nazz got all up in his face.

"Really Kevin! I throw myself at you, and this is how you repay me? We are through!" With that, Nazz took Rolf's arm and stormed off. Kevin stared and scratched his head. He shook his head to dispel that thought. Kevin thought that maybe would come back to him later. So he put in his combo and opened his locker door. To his alarm, Eddy hopped right out.

"Nazz broke up with, huh?" Eddy said. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, but why are you_" Kevin drifted off.

"Long story. Anyways, didn't change the relationship status, did you?"

"Relationship status? I didn't even know there was one!" Eddy shook his head and laughed.

"Did you even add her?" Eddy asked. Kevin nodded his head slowly. Eddy knew he was lying, so then Kevin shook his head instead. "That explains everything. Just add her and change your relationship status. She'll be back in no time."

"Thanks, but why did Nazz get so mad? It's not real life!" Kevin complained.

"Dude, Spacebook is life!"

"Whatever. I gotta go, dude. I need to be in class in like one minute." Eddy nodded and followed Kevin to first hour, science.

When Kevin returned home, the first thing he did was go on his computer, go on Spacebook, add Nazz and change his status. When the deed was done, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I still don't understand why people just don't talk face to face." Kevin pondered. Nazz walked up behind him, startling Kevin.

"I don't understand either, but that's just the way we do it. Oh and thanks for adding me." Nazz acknowledge hugging his neck.

"How did you find out?" Kevin asked. Nazz showed her iPhone 4½ with a pink cover.

"I get notifications on my iPhone 4½." Nazz clarified. Kevin nodded.

"If you do a stunt like that again, I'm deleting you from Spacebook!" Nazz threatened, picking Kevin up by his shirt. Kevin managed to escape her grasp and then spoke.

"Don't you mean delete me from life?" Nazz rolled eyes and hugged Kevin again.

_And so the young the couple got back together and lived happily ever after on Spacebook. I really don't care if you didn't like this story. THE END!_


End file.
